1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-ventilating device for an insole of a shoe and more particularly, an improved self-ventilating device built in the heel portion of an inner sole, which includes a heel chamber body having a plurality of sole apertures which communicates with a plurality of channels disposed in the sole portion of the inner sole and a pair of outlets disposed at both side walls of the heel chamber body through both side walls of the heel portion of the inner sole communicating to the atmosphere, whereby the interior of the shoe can be continuously ventilated as well as the shock being pressed to the heel portion of the shoe can be absorbed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known insoles for shoes comprises elastomeric and resilient pads which are made of soft materials such as a sponge or rubber and contain a plurality of hole in the sole and in the heel of the shoe in order to increase foot comfort. In such types of insoles, it is very difficult to remove moisture and the odor produced as a result of moisture which collects in the shoe due to foot sweating caused by poor shoe ventilation. Since most people use their shoes for long period of time, it is essential to properly maintain and ventilate the shoes in order to avoid foot diseases such as, for example, water-eczema. In order to avoid the above-mentioned problems, Korean utility model application Ser. No. 90-6,819, filed by the present inventor, discloses a ventilating device for a shoe insole. However, such self-ventilating device has a number of disadvantages such as, for example, it cannot be maintained to ventilate for a long period of time and a valve cover thereof can be easily separated from a body member thereof. Furthermore, it is very difficult to manufacture.